


An Afternoon in the Grass

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Roy spies the Hughes family in the park, and allows himself to really observe why Maes is so smitten with his family.





	

Most times, it was easy to ignore Maes’ endless gushing about his wife and daughter. Roy didn’t have any sort of strong feeling about Gracia either way as far as her looks or homemaker abilities were, though he did admire her patience with her obnoxious husband. And he certainly didn’t have some kind of weird child fetish or anything like that. He didn’t realize until later that while Maes by himself was beyond annoying when it came to pushing him to begin a family of his own, seeing his best friend _with_ his family made him understand why he raved about his two girls the way he did.  
  
The three of them were just shy of ‘completely adorable’. Roy’s mind couldn’t truly comprehend anything beyond a level of ‘too cute’. He caught sight of them one day as he was waiting for a date outside the park. They were picnicking on an old quilt, Gracia laughing as Elycia and Maes tried to see who could smile the prettiest while still having a mouth full of food. Afterward, Maes  laid his head in Gracia’s lap as mother and daughter made daisy chains with the clover blossoms Elycia gathered in her tiny hands. Then of course, they wreathed Maes in their creations and he pretended to be a princess with his little girl when dessert was passed around.  
  
In spite of himself, Roy felt the corners of his mouth curling upward as he daydreamed about an alternate world where he and Riza could have been enjoying a delicious lunch in the company of one or two or seven children of their own. And of course they’d have to bring the dogs. And yes, there would be more than one because she preferred a certain kind of behaved dog and he preferred one of a different disposition.  
  
But since it was unlikely that would get to happen for quite some time yet, he had to live vicariously through Maes and his budding family. It figured that Maes would know what besides the Führer’s seat his friend desired most, and exploit it in the form of goading phone calls and a string of pictures shoved in his face… But for now, until it was Roy’s turn, the Hughes family was the cutest family ever.


End file.
